


Melody For Two

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Composer Virgil, M/M, Music, Musician Logan, Violinist Logan, Virgil is referred to by last name for most of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Logan hears a special song, and he can’t exactly get it, or its player, out of his head.Fluffuary day 5 - Analogical!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Melody For Two

Soft tumbling notes filled his ears as soon as Logan stepped through the concert hall doors. Odd, there weren't any rehearsals scheduled. He wandered out of the doorway to get a proper look at the stage, and his breath caught.

Virgil Lansley and Logan Croft were famous rivals in their one shared class. It seemed that they shared opposing views of nearly every situation they were discussing. They had gotten paired up as debating sides more than once, and while Lansley had never won a debate, his grades were as stellar as Logan's own. He wasn't the most traditional debater, but he played well to pathos, and their teacher favored pandering as a tactic.

But this- well, Logan had always wondered about the other student. He'd seen him on campus wearing large headphones, and staring hard at his phone. Logan knew he hung out with Roman's twin brother, but when Logan proposed a group hang out Roman always refused. He didn't seem to like his brother.

It had been driving Logan crazy recently how much he wanted  _ -needed- _ to find out more about Lansley. And now here he was, where Logan hadn't even been looking. Logan wouldn't even be here if he hadn't left behind his violin after class for pick up later in the day. How amusing and  _ vexing _ a coincidence.

The notes stopped, and Logan frowned. He had wanted to hear more. Lansley pulled his hands off the piano, stretched his arms back, before shaking his head and returning to the keys. Logan raised his eyebrows. Then, suddenly a soulful and wonderful melody began to echo in the room.

The notes lilted and spun and twisted in such a way that Logan could feel misery and joy and pain in every note. A contradictory menagerie of feelings that curled inside Logan's chest and made him feel full. His heart felt fit to burst as the music began to reach a lovely crescendo and then suddenly it stopped. At first, Logan feared he'd been seen, but quickly the music returned, quiet and slow once again.

Logan did, however, remember himself during this brief musical break. He huffed and grabbed his violin before quickly making his way out of the auditorium. If he knew Lansley even a little bit at all, he knew the man did not like to be watched when he was alone.

The song didn't leave him though. It stayed with him as he returned to his dorm, where Roman and Patton sat chatting about everything and nothing. It stayed with him as he worked in the campus library, fixing the computers. It stayed with him in each of his classes, and when he and Lansley were paired up for yet another debate, he couldn't help but think how the notes fit everything about him.

Lansley was quiet, but he could get loud given enough time. In the end, however, he almost always got quiet again. And he was beautiful. The curve of his nose, the soft angle of his jaw. His blue and green eyes brought to mind that wonderful warm feeling in Logan's chest. It was a song the man had likely written just for himself. To represent his passions.

Logan wanted to hear it over and over again, and yet at the same time, he wanted to get it out of his head.

"Virgil!" His friends called out to him as Logan tried to put together the words to speak to Lansley. Then he was gone, between one breath and the next. Logan tossed aside his mental rough draft of a conversation starter with a sigh. He could try again another time.

Unfortunately, another time did not come that week. Instead, Logan found himself awkwardly puttering about the auditorium as his classmates left with their instruments, the teacher already having gone off to lunch.

His violin case sat open on his chair, waiting for him to put it away, but the notes of Lansley's song kept bouncing in his head. Maybe he could just… try to play it once. See how it went.

His fingers and his bow found the notes quite easily, like the song had been simply  _ waiting _ for him to play it. Soft, and soulful, but for some reason it sounded... less. Like it didn't have it's heart.

A shoe scuffed the stage, and Logan looked up to see Lansley himself standing there, staring at him curiously. Logan's violin squeaked as he quickly stopped playing in embarrassment.

"I wrote that, you know," Lansley commented. Logan's cheeks burned.

"I thought you might've. I'd never heard it before, though it's a bit reminiscent of a small number of classical artists-"

"I like the sound of classical music. I'm not exactly well versed in the topic, though," Lansley explained. Logan nodded.

"I see."

Lansley laughed. "So what, you been staking out my practice times?"

"Oh- no, I simply overheard the one time. About a week ago," Logan explained. Lansley raised an eyebrow.

"You remembered that much and you only heard it once?" He asked.

Logan hurried to explain himself. "Well, I haven't been able to get it out of my head, it was very… it was very you."

"Careful, Croft, people might think you're smitten with me," Lansley snorted. Logan's entire face burned at the idea.

"It's just Logan. You can call me Logan."

"Oh. Well, Logan, you can call me Virgil. You wanna play with me?" Lansley- Virgil- asked.

"I'm sorry?" Logan asked. Virgil laughed.

"I'm not in any of the music classes here, so I don't get to play with other people. Do you want to play with me?" Virgil asked.

"I- certainly," Logan answered. His chest felt funny, and his breath was short.

"Sorry, that was weird of me. I can just go, you're clearly using the space-"

"No, please stay. I'd love to play with you," Logan insisted. Virgil smiled, bright and beautiful, but shy.

"Okay. Let's play my song then," Virgil said. Then he laughed. "Or, I guess, our song?"

Logan's entire face burned and he turned his face away, pretending as though he was simply focusing on settling his violin back into place.

One, two, three-

Soft tumbling notes filled the concert hall, the violin and the piano dancing together and creating a lovely melody.


End file.
